Surgery School, Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow
by pdlover56
Summary: Same last names, same fate, not really. Amilia MONTGOMERY falls in love with Alex SHEPHERD. I know what your thinking MONTGOMERY, and yes, Addison's baby falls in love with Mer/Der's son. This causes problems, ackward moments, and a little forgiving. :
1. Prologue

Surgery School, Week One, Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

Prologue

It started off as an ordinary day, a day that started out ordinary pretty much, except, on this day I was going to be starting at a new high school. But I couldn't focus on the books right now because of him. Last night my friends and I went out to celebrate the last day of summer and there I met, Alex.

Alex wasn't one of the boys that showed up at the mall when Bianca, my new friend, and I had gone. Bianca and I went to the mall to celebrate the last day of summer and expected it to be ordinary like, this is it. Boy, were we wrong.

Josh's dad worked at the security centre at the mall and Josh (another boy that showed up at the mall) took us up to the control room, where we spied on EVERYONE in the mall. That was amazing. Until Josh's Dad showed up and told us that is was time to go and I decided that we should come back after the parent teacher meetings that were scheduled for this evening.

Then I had to go home, where my silly Mom ended up curling my crazy straight red hair until the sink was exploding with it. She told me I looked amazing, but of course, fancy clothes don't really agree with me. So, I wore jeans and a fancier shirt.

Next we were in the car, going off to the school. I was bored so I started to draw stick people on the window, and my Mom got mad and almost killed us. But that was defiantly not the worst part of the night.

At the school meeting I saw Bianca some of the people from the mall. I sat and talked to Bianca as my Mom was asking about the medical program that they have there. Of course a world class neonatal surgeon has to ask about the program and my Mom wanted to make sure that I was going to have the best program possible because that is why we moved here. I guess that Bianca and some of the others were planning on attending the program too.

So, Bianca and I snuck out the back of the school to do stuff other then talk to teachers and then it was off to the mall. Outside we met a few other kids who were going to be in our class, Elizabeth (Lizzie) Russell and Jake Karev. Classes of four would make it so much easier to focus on surgery. A table of our class:

Teacher: Desiree Roy

Class of: 5

Student

Studying

Amilia Montgomery

Paediatric surgeon

Bianca Hunt

Cardio surgeon

Jake Karev

General surgeon

Elizabeth Russell

Neonatal surgeon

I never really did meet the fifth girl in our class (her name had been cut off from the list that I was given) so I really didn't know if she would be attending the school.

Then it was finally time to go to the mall, after my Mom had decided to leave because she saw someone she didn't like there, but I didn't ask who. I just wanted to go to the mall. At the mall Bianca and I went into the food court, but parted our ways when she saw one of the best cardio surgeon students at the mall, and ditched me. I left for the Teen cafe (Which was kind of like a bar without alcohol) because it would be more fun than sitting here, all alone.

That was where I met Alex. He sat beside me at the bar and started to flirt with me. I kind of felt as if I was under a spell when he said "I one of those people you have to get to know to love."

Alex and I talked and danced and before we both knew it, my cell rang and in was my Mom telling me that she was going to be there in ten minutes. It took about five to get to the mall exit she was going to pick me up at. So, Alex and I kissed for the last time of the night and as I left I thought that I was never going to see him again.

**********

"Hey Baby," said my Mom as I entered the car, "How was your night?"

"Good, Mom," I said, "I was just wondering if you knew anyone at the school meeting?"

"I saw a few old colleagues of mine and some other people." My Mom said, but she really expressed the "other" part of it. Maybe she saw an old boyfriend or an ex-best friend how was I to know?

"Cool!" I said, "I met some of the people in my class at the mall. They were so nice."

"That is great Ami!" said my Mom as we pulled into our driveway. I am so lucky that our house is only a few streets away from school and the mall.

"Yes mother," I said sarcastically as I opened the door with the key, "I need to go on MSN and talk to Bianca about tomorrow."

"Go ahead!" said my Mom as she went upstairs.

I logged on to msn and added Jake (sports_), and Lizzie (Kickin_). I already had Bianca and it was a miracle that she was on at the same time.

You say:

HEYY! What's upp!

BBBBianca says:

NM, studing for tmmw. U?

You say:

NM, OMG! I have to tell you about a guy I met at the mall!!!

BBBBianca says:

OMG!!!! SPILL!!!!

You say:

KK I will.

His name is Alex and I met him at the cafe!

He was sooo hot!

I totally wish that he was going to our school, but I don't think he goes there.

Anyway, we kissed and stuff and then my mom called, so I had to leave!

BBBBianca says:

That is soooo sad, wait YOU KISSED HIM!!???!!!!

You say:

OBVIOUSLY, and I might not ever see him again.

BBBBianca says:

I guess then you out of luck!!!

You say:

Yeah!

OMG!

BBBBianca says:

R u okay! Breathe!!!

You say:

Yeah! We should add Lizzie and JAKE in this conversation!!??!??!?

BBBBianca says:

Yeah!

JAKE says:

Hey guys!!!

Lizzie von Izzie!!!! Says:

What's happening?????

BBBBianca says:

Nm Liz

You say:

Nm

JAKE says:

Sorry guys, I g2g, I got a party to attend!!!!

You say:

SICK!!!!

BBBBianca says:

Yeah mee too, not a party though, I have to go get stuff ready for tmmw!!!!!

You say:

BYEEE GUYS!!!

Lizzie von Izzie!!!! Says:

I aint leaving!

You say:

GOOD!

LOL!!!!

Lizzie von Izzie!!!! Says:

Yeahh!

About that,

I actually do have to go!

BYeee

You say:

Byeeee !!

"MOM," I yelled from the basement, "I think I am going to hit the sack now. If you want to come down you can!"

"Okay!" said my Mom as I heard her started to get up and come down the stairs.

I quickly through on some pyjama's and hopped in my bed. I had to tell my Mom about Alex because my Mom and I told each other everything!

"Ready for bed?" my Mom asked as she walked into my room.

"Yeah," I replied as I make room for her to sit on my bed, "Mom, I need to ask you something, about what happened tonight."

"You didn't do anything wrong?" She asked astonished.

"No!" I remarked. I couldn't even imagine that she would think that I would be doing that. "I met a boy."

"Oh, I see," she said, "What is his name?"

"Alex Shepherd!" I said and my Mom was truly astonished.

**********

"Would you guys keep it down!" yelled Andre from the room across the hall, "Some people in this house are trying to sleep."

"Hush up, Andre." Said my Mom, "Now are you sure that his last name was Shepherd and his dad was a surgeon."

"Yes Mom, I am one hundred percent sure," I said, annoyed that she had asked me so many times. "Why does it matter to you?"

"I never did tell you the story then," said my Mom, "Before you father...."

Ugh!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One, Haven't met you yet**

_**Amilia's POV**_

I skipped my way down my street, excited to start my first day of surgery school. Bianca, Jake, Lizzie and I had so much to learn. I was a little nervous about starting as a resident, because it was kind of like my first year here. First or second, why did it matter, were all the same and after all I wouldn't have been accepted if I didn't should surgical excellence, right? Maybe one day I would get a solo surgery, which would be amazing. So, I walked into that lobby with high hopes for the future.

"Hey Ami!" said Bianca from the spot our class was placed in, "Come on over here!"

"Are you Amilia Montgomery?" asked the teacher that stood with our class, "I'm Dr. Andrews, and I'll be your teacher for today."

"She is substituting for our real teacher, who will be here tomorrow." Lizzie said, "Our real teacher is Dr. Roy."

"Oh," I said, "Cool."

"Amilia," she said, "Will you please go get Dr. Richards for me, and he is the first year Attending's locker room."

"Okay," I said, "But can Bianca come with me?"

"Definitely," she said, "We will be in the locker room, meet us there."

"Okay," we said as we headed toward the room.

"Isn't she weird?" asked Bianca.

"Well," I said, "I like her."

_**Alex's POV**_

First day are the hardest, for a new student like me. My first day of school and I can't even find my own room, or should I saw locker room. Apparently, we had to keep our stuff in lockers; at CSBS we had our own rooms. Well, probably because it was a boarding school not far from here. When I finally arrived at my room, I felt I sigh of relief and gladness as I saw Derek sitting right there at his locker.

"HEY!" screamed Derek as he ran up to the door, "Wait, what happened at CSBS?"

"Long story," I said, "Tell you later."

"Cool," he said, "I missed you, man."

"Same," I said as there was a knock on our door and turned around to see who it was.

_**Amilia's POV**_

"I knocked," said Bianca, "You talk."

"Fine," I said as Dr. Richards opened the door.

"Well, look what the tide washed in," said Dr. Richards, "A couple of residents, what can I do for you ladies?"

"Dr. Andrews needs you," I said as I peeked in the classroom to get a glance of the boys and girls in the class. Then I took a second glance at the second locker and saw someone who made me back away from the door.

"Ami, are you okay?" asked Bianca.

"Yup," I said, "I'll meet you there."

I immediately speed walked to the nearest exit of the building, getting away from him would be the best option at the moment. Then I walked into a beautiful flower garden and glanced back to see if he was following me. He wasn't so I took this time to gaze at the beautiful garden.

"You can't run away from me forever." The familiar voice from the prior night said behind me.

"Jeez," I said, "Why are you here?"

"First year attending," he said, "I come here to learn."

"Ha ha," I said, "If you haven't got the message, I am not interested."

"How much do you want to bet?" he said, "After all, I have it going on."

"My point exactly," I said, "You are way to full of yourself."

"Is that the only reason?" he asked, "Because I thought you were planning on being the next Montgomery Shepherd."

"Don't bring my mom into this you creepy stalker." I said, rudely, I couldn't take his attitude!

"Harsh," He said.

"Plus," I said, "I would never marry the son of a jerk!"

"Knew you had family problems." He said with glee, "How good am I?"

"You are not good," I yelled, "You are stupid like every other boy on this planet!"

"Harsh... again," He said for the second time.

"Just do yourself a favour and leave," I said, "You don't have any attributes that turn me on."

"Oh yes I do," He said as he scurried behind me and I felt him whisper in my ear, "Hot and confident."

"Hmm," I said, "Just like your dad."

"All I know is that you think I am hot," He said, "And you know I am confident, and trust me you LOVE it."

"Shut up!" I said as I whipped my body around and proceeded in doing a terrible deed.

_**Alex's POV**_

Wow, I am good. I never thought that she would have the guts to do that, but she did, and it was hot. Taking control is hot, especially when you are the guy on the other end on the uncontrollable girl. I didn't do anything, not one single move, and she was all over me.

She caved, and how can I blame her, I am pretty good looking. The kiss was harsh, not soft like the night before. It was like I was kissing a tiger, an uncontrollable, hot tiger. Man, I will never forget that moment.

Just then, the ten o'clock bell rang and she unlocked he lips from mine. "Saved by the bell," She said as she walked back into the building.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, Sweet Dream**

_**Amilia's POV**_

"Bianca!" I screamed as I ran back to meet up with our class.

"Where have you been?" she asked, "We're about to visit the four practice and four real Ors!"

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Roy," I said to our OR tour guide/leader.

"It's okay," Dr. Roy said, "Now who wants to see some OR!"

I already had my fair share of training in Ors, so thinking of Alex would be the best option to pass the time

_**Dream**_

"Your finest please Jesse," I said to the bartender at the Teen Bar.

"Coming right up," said Jesse, "Are you sure you want to be drinking at this time, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Ya," I said, "I just moved here, am starting a new school, and have no one to chill with, now are you going to give me it or not?"

"Coming right up," said Jesse as I continued to sit there, at the bar, all alone.

"Hey," said a voice behind me.

"Hey," I replied, "Do I know you?"

"Probably not," he said, "Alex Shepherd."

"Amilia Montgomery." I introduced myself.

"Well Amilia," He said, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," I said, "But I have one coming up."

"Two mock tails, Jess," ordered Alex, "I bet you never had one of them before."

"No," I replied, mock tails were not really in my range, weren't they full of alcohol?

"Well, you can say yes now," he said as our mock tails and my root beer arrived.

"What exactly am I saying yes to," I said as I took the first sip of me drink.

"A drink," he said, "And maybe a dance and a kiss."

"You are planning to kiss me?" I asked.

"Oh yes," He said, "I am someone you got to get to know to love."

"So I'll love you after I kiss you?" I asked.

"Oh yes," he said as he leaned in closer to kiss me.

"Wait," I said as he pulled his head away, "We have to dance first, let's go in order."

"Okay," he said as he stood up and took me hand, leading me to the dance floor.

*********

When we were on the dance floor, the slowest song possible came on and the mock tail really hit me. I did the stupidest thing ever. "You eyes are so dreamy, Alex." I said.

"Want to get a closer look?" asked Alex as we both leaned in closer and closer...

"Amilia," said Dr. Andrews. Why did she have to be the perfect end to my perfect dream? UGH! "You're going to work with Alex shepherd tomorrow in OR 1, Okay!"

"Lovely," I said as I continued touring the campus of the school.

**Sorry I didn't mention this before... I don't own Grey's Anatomy.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Well, anyway, if you like it so far there is a lot more to come! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, the Nicest Kid in Town**

_**Amilia`s POV**_

Day one went by pretty fast, all we did was check out the campus. I think I knew it like the back of my hand, now. So, as the day slowed down to an end, visited the garden again, hoping that Alex would show up again, but he didn't. That was when I met Avery.

"Hey," said the boy behind me, "I'm lost."

"Oh," I said, "Well the front entrance is just out those doors and through that hall."

"Thanks," he said, "Is this your place?"

"No," I said, "But I like coming here, it... refreshes me."

"Me too," he said, "Do you mind if I call this my place too."

"Sure," I said, "We can call it Amilia and..."

"Avery," said the boy.

"Amilia and Avery's place," I said, "Or just our place."

"Can I stay here with you for a while?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, "It's our place, remember."

"Well," he said, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," I said, "Fire Away!"

"I am an intern here at the school," he started, "And I had the worst day possible, today. Dr. Jackson wasn't the best teacher, and chose to make us all do post ops and pre ops, for every Attending's sick patient robot guys. Today was so hard! I don't think I can take another day like today. Plus my Mom told me this morning that I am like her friend April. MY SISTERS NAME IS APRIL! My life officially sucks! Now, it`s your turn!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It`s your turn to play the game whose life sucks the most!" Avery said.

"Okay," I started, "Today, I saw a boy, who I met at a bar, last night. When I went home, my Mom was mad at me for being with him because his Dad was one of her ex-boyfriends. So I promised her I would never see him again, but, I kissed him today."

"Smart," said Avery.

"Well," I said, "I have to go now; I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Meet here at the same time," he said, "And we will play another game of whose life sucks the most."

"Bye!" I said as I headed toward the door.

Avery was a nice kid, troubled, but nice. I knew that Avery and I would be great friends, sooner or later. Avery and I had our thing, whose life sucks the most and I would meet him here tomorrow, after school to discuss our problems. And, don't get me wrong, he was kind of, well, cute.

**Sorry About the length, they get a little bit longer.**


End file.
